En momento de crisis
by NariInverse
Summary: Lestrade se encuentra en el hospital herido a causa de un caso. Mycroft llegará lo más pronto posible a verle sumergido en una angustia terrible, ese encuentro en el hospital recordará al Hombre de Hielo su primer momento de crisis con Lestrade. Regalo de cumpleaños para Yakumo-Kaiba. Oneshot. Slash, Mystrade.


_Ningún personaje es mío, todos son creaciones de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son adaptaciones de los mismo de la serie Sherlock de la BBC._

_Regalo de cumpleaños para Yakumo-Kaiba. Espero que te guste =D._

* * *

**En momento de crisis.**

- ¡John! ¿Qué ha hecho Sher… voy – Las llamadas que pudiera recibir, ya sea por parte del doctor John Watson o de su hermano Sherlock Holmes eran demasiado poco usuales, todavía era más extraño que por alguna llamada por parte de alguno de ellos dos saliera de su oficina en el palacio de Buckingham o del cómodo Club Diógenes. En cualquier caso normal la llamada devenía en algo que su hermano hiciera mal o porque por alguna extraña razón (que curiosamente sea producto de las andanzas del doctor y de su hermano) terminaran hablándole para pedirle pagar una fianza. Pero nunca Mycroft Holmes salía de donde estuviera o dejaba de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Pero en aquella ocasión las cosas eran distintas. Y no cabe decir "poco distintas", sino que más bien las cosas eran exorbitantemente diferentes.

Llegó a la entrada de urgencias del hospital de San Barts tan rápido como lo que tarda un rayo en tocar tierra. Al encontrar con la mirada a un medianamente distraído doctor Watson su ira arremetió contra él, agarrándolo por las solapas de su camisa a cuadros y dejando caer el elegante y oscuro paraguas. John no forcejeó con Holmes, sino que se dejó zarandear por la furia del más alto y poderoso hombre que Londres tenía en el gobierno. Pasaron así unos cuantos segundos hasta que Mycroft por fin habló, soltando a John y pronunciando cada palabra de la forma más tranquila que sus nervios de acero se lo permitieron.

- Esto es culpa de Sherlock ¿cierto? – John Watson negó bajando la mirada.

- Resulta ser que tu hermano esta en un caso que tú no tan amablemente le orillaste a resolver – El timbre de voz de John no era amable, ni siquiera considerado. Desde que Sherlock había aparentemente muerto gracias a que Mycroft lo vendiera (eso decía el ex militar), John no podía ser amable, si quiera cortés con el mayor de los Holmes, aunque el hombre muerto hubiese regresado casi triunfante desde una aparente muerte.

Mycroft ignoró aquella grosería por parte del hombre que tenía enfrente y simple y sencillamente cruzó la puerta de urgencias como si fuera un doctor mas que pudiera entrar y salir a sus anchas de aquel sitio.

La bastó con enseñar su identificación como lo que desempeñaba en el gobierno para que el proceso de sacarlo de allí fuera un poco menos rápido, rápidamente sacó la información a un ayudante de enfermería sobre la persona que buscaba desesperadamente en aquel sitio de espanto.

Su carrera por aquel laberinto que era la sala de urgencias terminó al correr una cortina y encontrarse con una decena de camas con enfermos y heridos, gente que no deseaba encontrarse ahí, tampoco Mycroft. Caminó con paso presuroso por aquel corredor, desesperado por encontrar por fin a la persona por la que había salido de sus labores llenos de tranquilidad. De haber sido visto por su hermano hubiese sido el hazmerreír de Sherlock Holmes: sin paraguas, sudando y corriendo, todas aquellas cosas que no eran propias de Mycroft, pero no importaba, todo en ese momento había dejado de importar. Terminó su búsqueda a la mitad del corredor. Ahí se encontraba el hombre que buscaba; respirando pesadamente con ayuda de oxígeno, el rostro pálido, manchas de sangre que traspasaban la barata ropa que se le ponía a los pacientes a la altura del diafragma. Todo ello pintaba mal, terri ble; el Hombre de Hielo se sintió frío en esos momentos, aquello le helaba la sangre y le llenaba de pánico. Aquello no pintaba bien. Sin apenas darse cuenta ya se encontraba de frente a aquel hombre. Sin contenerse (sin darse cuenta) pasó sus largos y delgados dedos por el cabello cano del hombre que estaba enfrente. Aquello era una agonía terrible para Holmes, una agonía que tenía un nombre.

- Gregory – El nombre salió tembloroso y oscilante, escapando de sus labios, casi como un chillido contenido.

Una mano temblorosa y débil se posó sobre la mano que tenía libre sobre la cama, Mycroft no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro la sorpresa; buscó los ojos del hombre herido y cuando se encontraron sintió como su corazón se encogía.

Los ojos de Greg estaban apenas abiertos, amenazaban con cerrarse de nuevo y estaban llorosos. El detective inspector abrió la boca y de ella solo salió una palabra:

- Recuerda.

… Cierto. No era la primera vez que estaban en crisis.

* * *

_**Algún tiempo atrás…**_

Greg se levantó de la cama y se talló el rostro. Era todavía de madrugada, se encontraba a lado de la mujer que alguna vez había sido su amada esposa. Aquello ya había llegado a su límite, había sido suficiente. Se puso las manos en las sienes para controlar un dolor de cabeza intenso, razón por la cual se había despertado. Gruñó al ver que apenas era la una de la mañana. Buscó algo en el cuarto que le sirviera de distracción para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no encontró algo que le diera el alivio. Volteó hacia la mujer que tenía durmiendo apaciblemente a su lado y no encontró nada más que un sentimiento de frustración que hizo que el dolor de cabeza acrecentara. Y es que es terrible cuando ya no soportas estar a lado de la persona con la que compartes el lecho. Todo parte de una mentira hecha por los años y forjada por los dos.

No pudiendo soportar esa sensación, la falta de sueño y el dolor de cabeza se levantó y se puso los pantalones, la camisa y los zapatos. Saldría a ver a la única persona que sabía que lo recibiría a cualquier hora.

Tal vez no era lo mejor que pudiera hacer, pero después de meses de pensar que todo aquello no estaba bien necesitaba sacar todo lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo, cuyo resultado era ese dolor de cabeza y esa extraña sensación de no querer estar ahí.

Y a pesar de que Londres era una ciudad siempre viva llegó en menos de quince minutos a su destino.

Estaba con una taza de té entre sus manos, Mycroft Holmes estaba enfrente de él aún con el traje puesto. Ninguno miraba al otro, Holmes tenía la mirada en la taza y Greg clavada en el piso. En parte se arrepentía de estar ahí en ese momento, pero simplemente ya no podía evitarlo a pesar del acuerdo al que ambos hombres habían llegado tiempo atrás.

- Creí que habíamos quedado dejar nuestra relación a lo profesional – Dijo Mycroft dejando la taza en una mesita que estaba ubicada a su lado. Greg inspiró profundamente y meneó con movimientos circulares viendo como se movía el té dentro de la fina taza de porcelana.

- Lo siento, es que yo ya no lo soporto – Dijo sin dejar de mirar hacia la taza, inclinado hacia delante, sin querer ver a Mycroft. No vio como su respuesta provocó una reacción en Holmes: levantó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Tú mismo lo pediste – La voz de Mycroft sonó acusadora, como un golpe. Greg cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, Holmes tenía razón, pero ya se había contenido demasiado.

- Lo siento, pero ya no puedo – Aún sin levantar la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente perdido, aliviado pero al mismo tiempo desgraciado por estar ahí, en ese cuarto y con aquel hombre que tanto le hacía ponerse inquieto. Recordó que le había causado el dolor de cabeza que provocara que se despertara casi corriendo al encuentro de Mycroft: Soñó (con lo que él llamaba), el momento maldito, un simple rose de manos, una mirada retadora. Con eso había sido suficiente para atacar al corazón de Greg como si de un niño de secundaria se tratara. Y aquello era terrible. Ese sentimiento que mantenido en un secreto de dos lo había llevado a una lenta agonía.

Sintió las manos de Mycorft quitarle la taza y ponerla a lado de la otra, escuchó por el sillón de cuero que el hombre se levantaba, sintió como lo tomaba de la barbilla y lo hacía mirar hacia arriba y por ende mirarle a él. La mirada de Mycroft era diferente a cualquiera que podría haberle visto antes. Una mirada que Greg no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar, porque era una mirada nueva.

- Tú solo llegaste a este límite – Sin embargo la voz del hombre seguía siendo la misma: distante, acompasada y fría. Mycroft se acercó al rostro de Greg, tan cerca estuvo de darle un beso al de cabello cano que sus labio casi rosaban. Greg se hizo hacia atrás de forma brusca y quitó la mano del otro hombre de su barbilla.

- No puedo no…

- No puedes dejar tu vida que llevas ahora, siendo esta una mentira porque quieres seguir manteniendo una falsedad viva.

Las palabras de Mycroft martillaron la cabeza de Greg, haciéndolo caer en cuenta que estaban en un momento de crisis. Crisis que tenía a Lestrade entre la espada y la pared. Entre una vida ya hecha y un sentimiento correspondido.

- No puedo – Greg se llevó una mano al rostro para que Holmes no viera su cara de desesperación que comenzaba a llevarlo, a llenar su ser y al mismo tiempo hacerlo sentir vacío.

- Puedes Lestrade, pero tienes miedo.

Cuando Mycroft dijo eso sintió como su cuerpo se iba hacia delante para terminar en brazos de Holmes. Pero se contuvo, apretó los labio y se levantó empujando al hombre de gran estatura. Se iba a ir de ahí, no podía más, hasta un descenso en el trabajo podía arreglar el dejar de ver a ese hombre. Simplemente ya no soportaba ese impulso y por su bien se obligaría a odiarlo para no verlo.

Sin decir palabra alguna salió de la casa de Mycroft, encontrándose frente al club Diógenes que estaba enfrente de la casa del mayor de los Holmes. Se detuvo al ver la pequeña placa de la pared de enfrente que decía cual era el nombre de ese club. Estando ahí fuera y con el frío azotándole la cara pudo pensar libremente.

Sentía como el corazón golpeaba su pecho ante las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Aquello era una locura, lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien. Pero era suficiente, debía tomar una decisión en ese momento y terminar con esa crisis que él mismo se había impuesto. Dio media vuelta pensando con insistencia: _**espero no arrepentirme. **_Ahora todo lo demás que no era ese momento se quedaba atrás, ahora lo pasado se quedaba enterrado por lo que había decidido.

Cuando entró a la casa de Holmes lo encontró sentado en el sillón que antes ocupaba Greg, tenía la mirada perdida y tomaba té sin prisa, aparentemente sin preocupaciones. Al notar la presencia del otro volteó y miró por unos segundos a Lestrade de manera inexpresiva y después volvió su mirada hacia enfrente y a la nada.

- Y aquí de nuevo. Pensé que… - Mycroft fue interrumpido por Greg que rompió la distancia entre ellos y le quitó (ahora Lestrade a Mycroft) la taza de las manos.

- No pienses, no importa lo antes dicho – Y por fin, pudiendo dejar llevar sus impulsos juntó sus labios con los de Mycroft.

Lo que vendría después sería una transición y un devenir, un principio y un final.

* * *

John le pasó un vaso desechable lleno de café. Mycroft lo agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y comenzó a tomar.

Esperaban una respuesta de algún médico después de una hora de espera, después de que Mycroft saliera de aquel pasillo acompañado de dos enfermeros que tenían cara de pocos amigos.

Lestrade se había quedado en su camilla con la cara contraída por el dolor. Pero Mycroft tenía esperanza de que todo fuera a salir bien. En fin que ya habían pasado anteriormente por otro momento de crisis y habían salido adelante juntos. Así como esperaba que todo aquello fuera superado.

- Yo sé que estará bien, después se reirá de esa herida – Dijo John de la nada. Mycroft sonrió de lado y dio otro trago al café de máquina. El sabía que Greg estaría bien.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Espero les gustara a todos, debo de reconocer que tuve que poner mucha resistencia de mi parte para que no terminara en angs, como no sé si te gusta el angs Yakumo, mejor lo dejé neutro. Espero te gustara tu regalo ^^._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente... ¿reviews? ;) Saludos._


End file.
